


April 1, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to wince the minute a Metropolis villain's attack struck a shop window.





	April 1, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Amos began to wince the minute a Metropolis villain's attack struck a shop window and caused it to shatter before Supergirl used heat vision to defeat her.

THE END


End file.
